1. Field of the Invention
Th field of invention relates to emergency lighting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved visor emergency lighting apparatus wherein the same provides for a visor member to effect lighting through colored panels forwardly and rearwardly of the visor member to simulate emergency lighting conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated visors has been set forth in the prior art wherein visors of the prior art have typically utilized vanity-type lighting and convenience lighting to accommodate a need for lighting interiorly of an automobile. The instant invention utilizes a visor emergency lighting arrangement to position the emergency lighting above a driver's immediate field of vision to minimize distraction by the emergency lighting during use. Examples of prior art visor lighting arrangements may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,954 setting forth a visor including a light member pivotally mounted within a compartment formed within the visor to provide a lighting arrangement that may be directed horizontally and Vertically of a forward face of the visor. The visor illuminating portion may be used in cooperation with a vanity mirror mounted within the same surface of the visor as the compartment housing the light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,23,149 to Viertel, et al., sets forth a sun visor including a mirror provided with lighting members arranged at opposite sides of the mirror wherein the mirror is mounted between a plurality of pivot positions relative to the visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,819 to Marcus, et al., sets forth a panel provided with a mirror telescopingly received within a visor including a lighting member disposed about three sides of the mirror for enhanced usage of the mirror by an individual wherein the mirror is pivotally mounted relative to the visor once withdrawn from within the visor body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,364 to Marcus sets forth a mirror member telescopingly received within a visor body non-pivotally mounted to the visor body when withdrawn from the visor body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,864 to Viertel, et al., sets forth a vehicular sun visor with lighting members and a mirror disposed centrally of the visor body wherein lighting elements positioned about the mirror may be energized upon the opening of a covering overlying the mirror.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved visor emergency lighting apparatus wherein the same is conveniently and compactly oriented relative to a driver of the vehicle and is further readily available for use when needed and as such, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.